Flowers - Translation -
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: The words spoken by Gowther arouse curiosity in Ban, far arrived to answer all your questions. In the end the answer turned out to be quite obvious.Drabble#Semi-AU#Yaoi#BanxKing#Spoilersmanga#Translation


**My first drabble about BanxKing, A little Ooc, Semi-AU, based on chapters 55 and 59 of manga, so this have a bit of spoilers.**

_**Translator note: This is my first translate so you maybe should hope some errors (horrors) in grammar or other points (like orthography).**_

_**So you know guys, corrections o suggestions will be welcome.**_

**The Seven Deadly Sins characters are by Nakaba Suzuki.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Initially was funny, the perfect form to mock King. All thanks to Gowther, according King, because Gowther said that he could identify King thank to his body odor (Well, actually he too could identify him for his bone structure and voice, but Ban did not bear in mind).

After they defeated the demon (father of Geera), and becoming eat, Ban say that they all need get a skill like Gowther's skill. Because he could identify King thank to his body odor. So Elizabeth, Diane, Hawk and Ban draw near King for check it.

King smell like flowers, it was a really sweet smell, (just as expected by the king of the fairies), this action made King ashamed. But nobody consider that sweet smell would become addiction for the fox's sin of greed.

That was very obvious when Ban use any excuse to cuddle and feel the fragrance, to king that was a quite annoying, and ended up getting used although it was still stressful

\- B-ban, explain me, what are you doing? - asked king with a twitch on his eye.

\- Daisies, roses, tulips- sitting on the branches of a tree, Ban was leaning against the trunk, hugging almost possessively King that had his back.

\- This is embarrassing, stop now- in his voice is clearly the nervousness caused for Ban's actions.

\- come on King~ if Diane did this you not say anything to her- He pulled his nose of King's neck, and he leaned in king's shoulder.

\- O-of course no, s-so she would not do- Ban puffing his cheeks, and he leaned in king's cheeks, this action make angering King.

\- You know ~ I start to be a little jealous~

\- Jealous? , Why?-

\- Well, you do that I really believe If Diane did this, you'd let she do so enchanted - For some reason, King feel offended. He swatted pushed Ban's arms, and turned around to come face to face with him, King was angry and to he was funny.

\- Why do you laugh? , you do not say anything funny-

\- I know~ But- He place a hand on king's back, pulling a bit- I like when you are angry, you look very cute- He smile and king blushed.

\- Ban I'll… - King willing to throw his chastiefol in its second stage, but he stay frozen in place… He doesn't expect that from Ban.

That was a strange feeling, an unexpected feeling, but not an unpleasant feeling. On Ban's head only there was a thing, the King's lips that were soft and delicious. While for King was quick and took him off guard. Ban walks away slowly, he no wants releasing him, but they needs air, He look into his eyes, King's face are a totally poem his cheeks are completely red and his crystal eyes, that picture are irresistible for him.

\- King, you know~ I really like you- Ban hugged him tightly, after he resting his chin on King's head, the fairy was very confused –Now is when you say "I like you too"-

\- I-I will not say that… You're crazy

\- Oh, well~ Then… -He hold king's shoulders – I'll kiss you again- he approached to him, but king moved his face aside – Oh, I see you play foul… okay, I'll have to bite you~

\- WHAT?! - He freed himself and placed both hands on his mouth - stop, do not do it – of course Ban don't stopped, instead he licked king's hand, it made king blush… again – I'll say! - He lowered his head and whispered – I like you.

\- Excuse me, what do you say? ~ - King bit his lower lip, why he enjoyed this? , all time was same with him.

\- I LIKE YOU, DEAF!

\- Oh! Look someone is romantic now- He hugging him again, King was frowning, King was frowning, his cheeks inflated and a blush – King~

\- What do you want now?

\- Are you angry? , I only was saying you that I'll like you forever... and is strange

\- What is strange?

\- Today you are very so much cute more than normal, I question if is why today your smell is different from another days, today your smell lacks jasmine, olive and...

\- Better shut up, you only know talk with nonsense... What if I smell special today?

\- Well that says me when I can eat you... and when not

\- Oh please, that is... - a most bigger smile appeared on Ban's face, King look as him ran his tongue over his lips - Ban... you will not be... thinking of doing...

\- Of course! , nobody will look us~

\- Ban… ¡wuah! – King was lying on his Chastiefol with Ban over him.

\- Bon appetite

Maybe is strange, but their relationship is not normal... well they not are normal, too... But 100 years after they and their friends saved the kingdom of Lions, and other experiences... their mutual feels are growing every day and no will stop, enduring for ever and ever..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

**A bit short, maybe large, I don't know, only was a little crazy idea of my head, inevitable, oh well thank U for read (I hope to you like). nwn**

**N/A: Thank you for translate Raquel ^^**


End file.
